Blooper Mario Galaxy 2
by TheLoadingScreen
Summary: Mario's misadventures through space.


Cake-Regular Speech

*Cake*-Actions

_Cake_-Text from SMG2/Author's Notes

**Cake**-Scene Skips

Disclaimer: Do I own Mario? I wish I did…

_A/N There's a lot of text from Super Mario Galaxy 2(SMG2) in this chapter. Copied word-for-word, but necessary._

*Cue prologue soft music*

_Shimmering stardust falls on the Mushroom Kingdom once a century…That time had come again._

*Mario walks along a path, reading a letter*

"_Dear Mario,_

_Would you like to share some cake while we watch the shooting stars? Meet me at the castle! Peach"_

Mario: CAKE!

*Eagerly tries to jump into nearby warp pipe, hits his leg on the side, then hops into it nursing his bruised leg.* *Pops out near castle *

_The Star Festival had just begun. Toads everywhere were celebrating…_

Toads: Wow! Starbits!

Mario: Hmmm… Wonder if those starbits are worth anything…

Toads: Hey Mario!

Mario: …Nah. Now for my cake!

*Mario runs at an impressive speed, tripping over something glowing in the grass and landing with his face in a patch of mud* *The white luma floats slowly up*

White luma: …?

_The strange little fellow seemed confused…Was he lost?_

*Mario slowly gets up* *Luma crashes into Mario, causing Mario to faceplant in the mud again*

White luma:?

_He seemed to take a shine to Mario!_

*Zips under Mario's hat*

_Mario's cap filled with warmth as he felt a new power surging through him!_

*Mario stands back up spitting mud*

Mario: Really?

*Mario shatters a nearby crystal formation with his fists, releasing starbits, causing crystal shards to fly everywhere, some hitting the toads…

Toads: Aaaaargh!

*Falls to ground clutching his leg*

Mario: Aaaaargh! My hand!

*Falls to ground clutching his hand*

**Some time later…**

*Mario walks through the palace gates*

Mario: I think I got the hang of breaking those %# $*^! things.

*A lump of crystal with a luma embedded in it slams down right in front of Mario*

Mario: Whoa.

*Shatters the crystal*

*The luma rushes out of the palace gates, causing Mario to fall facedown on the (hard) ground*

Mario: Stupid luma. And that crystal thing nearly hit me!

*An identical lump of crystal slams down right on top of Mario*

*Mario faints*

**Some time later…**

*Mario slowly staggers up the road to the palace*

Mario: There had better be a cake there…

*Mario walks around the corner and sees an ENORMOUS Bowser stomping around*

Bowser: You're too late, Mario! The power of the stars is already MINE! And look what else I got!

*Opens his hand*

Peach: Help me!

Mario: My cake…

Bowser: GWAHAHAAH! I'm HUUUUGE! Even scarier up close, huh?

Maybe I'll have Peach bake ME something for once… I sure could go for a galaxy-sized piece of cake right now! I'm way too huge for this puny planet! I deserve an empire that's more ME size! And I'll put it at the centre of the universe!

Have fun with your stupid mushrooms!

*Jumps up and disappears in a big explosion*

Mario: (Asking a Toad) How long was he here?

*Toad is running around in circles*

Toad: AAAAAAH!

Mario: How long was he here?

*Toad is still running around in circles*

Toad: AAAAAAH!

Mario: How long was he here?

*Toad is continues running around in circles*

Toad: AAAAAAH!

*Mario gets angry and steps toward the Toad, trips over the Toad and lands in a pile of flaming wreckage that was conveniently nearby*

Mario: AAAARGH! I'm on fire!

*Runs around with his butt on fire until he dunks his butt into a nearby birdbath*

**Some time later…**

*Mario cautiously approaches the castle*

Luma1: Mario? Where did that monster come from?

Luma 2: He took your princess to the centre of the universe! You must hurry and save her!

*White luma jumps out of Mario's cap*

Luma 1: OH! Master Luma!

Luma 2: Young Master Luma, did you get thrown overboard too? Good thing you're safe! I see…you're going to stay in Mario's cap? That should be safe for now…

Luma 1: But, Mario, you have other things to worry about, like saving the princess! …But how?

Luma 2: I know! With young master Luma's help, you can use the power of the stars!

Luma 1: And we Lumas can help a little too!

*Transforms into a launch star with a loud BOOM*

*Mario was startled into falling down the palace steps the lumas were hovering on*

THUNK THUNK THUNK

Mario: Ow…

Luma 1: As thanks for saving our friends…

Luma 2: We'll send you into space to get that monster! Now let's go after them!

Mario: Here I go!

*Runs up steps, trips, and lands headfirst in the launch star*

Mario: WAIT!

*Mario gets blasted into space… feet first*

Mario: AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*twinkle*

Luma 2: That guy's a total moron.

Luma 1: Yeah.

*Mario lands head-first on a hard stone block on a disk shaped planetoid with Yoshi's house in the middle and a fence on the thin edge*

Luma in front of him: Our power stars…they're gone! Some gigantic monster stole them! If you're going after that monster, you might find our power stars out there too! Please bring our power stars back! We lumas will help you along the way!

Mario: Urgg…

*After Mario recovered, he slowly stood up, brimming with confidence*

Mario: Let's a-go!

*Charges toward a warp pipe, gets tackled by a Goomba, hits the back of his head on the ground, gets tackled again*

_Goomba 1: 1/1 Mario: 1/3_

Mario: I won't be defeated by a single stinking Goomba!

*Jumps and squishes it, before continuing to charge forward, crashing into another Goomba, who promptly tackled Mario again*

_Goomba 2: 1/1 Mario: 0/3_

_Too Bad!_

*Mario loses a life*

Goomba 2: So he was defeated by _two_ "stinking" Goombas. Heh heh heh.

**Some time later…**

*Mario restarts, manages to defeat the Goombas, tries to jump on top of Yoshi's house, fails, falls on his butt*

Mario: Doh!

*Mario steps into nearby orange warp pipe*

*Mario emerges on the bottom of the planet, in a cage with a moving 1-up Mushroom*

Mario: Finally, something to eat!

*Mario pounces, misses, rams his head onto the steel cage*

**Some time later…**

*Mario jumps into a green pipe near the other one*

*Emerges near a talking signpost, near the cage*

Signpost: Do you want to learn how to spin to defeat enemies?

Mario: Er…yes?

Signpost: Come closer.

*Mario steps closer* *Signpost abruptly spins, sending Mario flying into a group of Goomba, who gang up on him*

*Mario loses another life*

**Some more time later…**

*Mario defeats all the Goombas and warily approaches the big crystal on top of the bump in the middle*

Mario: Am I supposed to break that?

*Mario breaks the crystal, revealing a giant hole through the disk planet to the hole on top of Yoshi's house, on the other side*

Mario: GERONIMO!

*Does a triple jump, then ground pounding from high in the air, rocketing through the hole, emerges on top of Yoshi's house, escapes the plant's gravity due to his high speed, suffocates in space*

*Loses yet another life*

**A lot more time later…**

*Mario finally gets back on top of Yoshi's house*

Mario: …now what?

Another Luma: Over here!

Another Luma: The other lumas told me about you! Thank you for helping us! I'm going to transform into a launch star. Come over and fly!

*Transforms into launch star*

*Mario uses it and lands on another planetoid*

A different Luma: This way!

*Floats toward a high platform guarded by Octoombas*

**Some time later…**

Mario: Aha! A checkpoint flag!

*Sees an enormous coin marked with "?" and greedily tries to snatch it*

*A trail of rainbow colored music notes appears*

Mario: Huh?

A different Luma: If you collect all of those music notes within a time limit, you get 3 1-up Mushrooms!

Mario: Oh wow!

*Runs recklessly to collect the music notes*

A different Luma: Watch out for the-

*Mario gets knocked off the path and into a black hole by a rock fired from an Octoomba*

A different Luma: -Octoomba. Never mind.

Mario: WAAAAAAAA-

*Loses a life*

**Some time later…**

*Mario reaches a white glowing circle on the ground*

Mario: What's that!

A different Luma: A transporter to a place where you can get 3 1-up Mushrooms if you kill all enemies within a set time-

*Mario uses the transporter*

*Appears on a platform with 8 Goombas and a Rainbow Star*

Mario: WOW! A rainbow star! I'm invincible!

*Charges around killing Goombas*

*Slips and falls off platform*

*Loses a life*

**A lot more time later…**

*Mario finally reaches the tall platform*

A different Luma: Let's fly!

*Transforms into launch star*

*Mario uses it and lands an a tiny round planet with an even smaller moon and a slightly bigger planet nearby*

Mario: Nothing here? Oh well.

*Uses a smaller sling star on the bigger planet, which sends him into orbit in a figure of eight around the three tiny planets*

Mario: WHHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAA. WWHHHHHHOOOOOAAAAAA. Get me off this thing!

*spins* *disrupts his orbit, slinging him into space*

*loses another life*

**Some time later…**

*Mario manages to use the launch star near the bigger planet and landing on an irregularly shaped planetoid with moving stone slabs and black holes*

Mario: There's the checkpoint flag!

*Charges towards it, gets stuck in mud, then shoved into a black hole by an enormous moving stone slab*

**A lot more time later…**

*Mario manages to get past two more planetoids before using another launch star*

*He lands on an enormous eggshell, cracking it, falling off and landing on his butt again*

Egg: ROOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

*A massive Piranha Plant head bursts out, as well as four legs*

Petey Piranha: !

*Starts stomping around*

Mario: Die, stupid %$# &*! $^% &!

*Kicks it in the butt*

Petey Piranha: ROOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

*Turns around and prepares to eat Mario*

Mario: -

*Mario farts*

Petey Piranha: ROOOOOOAAARRRRRRR…

*Petey Piranha suffocates and turns to dust, releasing a Power Star*

Mario: Oh yeah!

*Mario grabs the star, which suddenly flies into space with Mario hanging on to it*

A/N: This is my first story. So, did you like it? Please R&R!


End file.
